


Class Dismissed

by FriendlyPizzaRoll



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyPizzaRoll/pseuds/FriendlyPizzaRoll
Summary: Arin is an art teacher, working at an obscure high school in not-very well-known town. There isn't anything very special about him, he's an ordinary guy with a life to match. At least he thinks so, until the music teacher, Dan Avidan, starts to not-so-subtly hit on him.Interesting, isn't it? How you can look in the mirror and see nothing special, and yet someone else can look at you and see all they've ever wanted.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, go easy on me

Arin walks through the doors of the rickety building, humming a song to himself as he lumbered down the hall, a box of art supplies in his arms. Once he makes it to his class room, the humming finally stops and he realises exactly how quiet it is. Is it always this quiet in the morning? He never noticed. Pushing open the door, he makes his way to his desk, silence still following him.

Setting the supplies on a counter, he sighs and checks the clock. 7:30... his first class was in an hour. He quickly got to work, putting everything where is needed to be, checking emails, etc.

Arin is a great teacher, or at least that's what students would say (Arin is humble). He could laugh and joke with the kids, sometimes not even bothering to watch his profanity. Kids felt more comfortable around him since he acted more human, not to mention looked more human as well. He was a tall guy, around 6'2, with a strong build. He had shoulder length brown hair, with a single streak of blonde going down the left side of his head and a peach fuzzy-type beard. He always wore casual clothes, jeans and a T shirt. It wasn't hard to see why kids were comfortable with him.

Arin also has a great work ethic, too. Sometimes, he even over works himself, causing him to lose sleep, which meant he'd get to work late, which meant he'd have less time for work, which meant he'd have to work more at home, causing him to... you get it.

What Arin had failed to notice through his work, though, was a lanky man standing at his door, a dorky grin on his face as he watched Arin scramble around the classroom. The man now looked at the clock. 8:15. Still smiling, he shook his head. The man cleared his throat, in a fruitless attempt to get Arins attention. Arin didn't hear, continuing to rumage through a cupboard full of paint. He knocked. Still nothing.

Finally, the man sighs. "Hello?" he acquires loudly. Arin jumps a bit, dropping a cup full of paint brushes and scattering them on the floor. "Hi! Hello... hey" Arin says awkwardly as he drops down to pick up the brushed strewn across the floor. The man chuckled and walked into the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Arin chuckled awkwardly, trying to pick up all the brushes. The man leaned down to help Arin, much to his appreciation. "Dan" the man said. Arin looked up in slight confusion as he put the last of the brushes back in the cup. "...what?" he asked, puzzled. "Dan. My name is Dan" He said chuckling a bit. Arin felt a bit of heat crawl up his neck and Arin could tell that he was red. He could almost guarantee that Dan could tell, though if he did, he didn't say anything.

"I'm Arin" Arin managed to say after a moment, then he grinned "though I believe its Mr. Hanson to you, Mr....." Dan grinned back "Avidan. I'm Mr. Avidan, and I'll be the music teacher from here on out."

Arin had to admitt, Dan was quite good looking. He had hair just a bit longer than his own, though instead if strait and soft it was made up of bouncy curls. He had a long face with a complementary cleft in his chin. Some 5 o'clock shadow apparent on his chin. He had soft, hazel brown eyes to match his own, and a lop-sided smile with pearly white teeth. He was skinny, with taught muscle. His outfit consisted of ripped jeans, a Rush T shirt, a leather jacket and a pair of sneakers. Hansom and charming, Arin knew that, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Dan seemed a lot more bold.

"Not gonna lie, you're really cute" Dan said with a wink, climbing off the floor. Arin was a loss, the best returning to his face. But before he could manage to say anything, the hell rang, indicating that teens would be flooding into the room at any moment. Dan looked up at the clock, and, sure enough, it was 8:30. Dan smiled down at Arin. "See ya around" he said with another wink. Arin watched as he walked casually out of the room and kids started coming in.

Arin thought about it all day, about how Dan just out right said it, and he smiled every time it crossed his mind.


	2. Thats Cute, You're Cute

And that's how the week was for Arin, Dan visiting early in the morning to flirt and leaving, only to come back and talk whenever he could, during lunch, during break, it didn't matter, Dan would come. If he was being completely honest, Arin was flattered. It was nice knowing that someone could like him. He'd been single for a while, but he can't blame anyone else, he just never made an effort to put himself out there.

Arin was grading work now, and... these kids were hopeless. It looked like they made their five year old sibling do their work. He pulled out a particularly crude drawing, laughing quietly at the wobbly lines and red marker it was drawn in. He could tell the student hadn't tried, but he was tempted to give the guy an A just for making him chuckle.

Just then, he heard someone clear their throat from the open doorway. He spun his head, fast enough to hurt. "Shit! Ow!" Arin gasped, grabbing his neck in pain. He could hear cackling now, and it was painfully obvious who it was.

"Hey, Ross..." Arin growled. Ross had been working their as a math teacher as long as Arin has, give or take a week, and since then they've basically been best friends. "Well hey there, Mr. Romance" Ross said with a wink. Arin glared at him, though the confusion seemed more apparent than his annoyance. "Mr. Romance?" he asked, puzzled. Ross laughed again.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that new music teacher hitting on you! God, you're into it too, aren't you? Not gonna lie, man, who wouldn't be?" Ross grinned. Arin ignored him, only rolling his eyes and continuing to put an A on the crude drawing (Ross saw that, but he knows Arins comedy, so he doesn't question it).

"I don't know, man, if he's down I am" Arin says with a chuckle. Ross joins in, sitting down on a desk. "Maybe" Ross smiles.

They drop the topic there, but it was still in the back of Arin's mind.

...

Dan couldn't believe how lucky he was. He got dropped in the middle of this school, a place he didn't even want to work at on the first place, only to find the world WAS on his side after all. Yeah, he had luck, and his name was Arin Hanson.

Dan doesn't lie, not to himself or to anyone, so he would be the first to admit that Arin was his type. He primarily liked woman, but resent.... events.... lead to the discovery of his sexuality. Long story short, yeah, girls... but dudes.

Dan made his way down the hall, pausing at a few display cases here and there, and finally making it to Arins classroom. He peered in, checking on what he was doing. What a surprise! He was working... Dan smirked and shook his head, walking in the room and clearing his throat.

Arin didn't even look up from his desk, he just waved a dismissive hand and continued his work. At least... it looked like work. Dan walked in further, leaning down to peak at what Arin was doing. But Arin must have noticed, because he covered what he was doing and stuck his tounge out at Dan, who only laughed.

"What are you, six? Lemme see!" Dan pestered, trying to pull at his arm. Arin laughed and moved, displaying his work to Dan. Dans jaw dropped a bit, not realising that Arin had been drawing. There was a cartoon Mega Man, in a fighting stance with a confident smile and readied blaster, fully colored and everything. Dan was in awe.

"Its not finished yet, I have to shade it and add highlights, but its ok" Arin stated casually, leaning back in his chair and looking down at the picture. Dan looked back up at, his jaw still dropped. "Ok? Just ok? It looks amazing! I didn't know you could draw like this! Its so cute!" Dan said a grin growing on his face as he picked up the drawing and looked closer at the details.  
Arin smiled.

"Well... I AM an art teacher, and to be an art teacher, ya' to kinda be good at, ya' know... art" Dan stayed quiet, still admiring the art. "Just like you have to be good at music to be a music teacher" Arin added. That's when Dan looked down at him and smile. "Bold of you to assume I'm good at my job" that got them both to chuckle.

Finally, Dan set down Arin work. "So... I take it you're into Mega Man?" Dan asked. Arin smiled broadly and nodded. "Ever since I was a kid! Still my favorite." Dan leaned against the desk so now he was at eye-level with Arin. "That's cute. You're cute. We should talk more" Dan smirked, then grabbed the art work again, this time also grabbing a pen. He wrote something, winked, then left, right on time for the bell (again).

Arin sat for a moment while kids greeted him, all he did was wave slightly in return. Finally, he looked down at the paper, and saw exactly what he was hoping for.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx  
Text me ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let ya guys know... I don't have an uploading schedule! Yeah... So don't be surprised if I don't update for a while or if I update twice in one day. Also, give a cold, heartless welcome to Ross (jk give him love)
> 
> Thanks for reading❤


	3. Getting Closer

Dan wasn't expecting this.

Well, yeah, he was expecting the text, what he wasn't expecting was what the text would be.

Unknown number: yo its arin... have u ever worn a skirt??

Dan stared a for what felt like hours, though he's sure it was only a minute. Why does Arin need this information??

Danny: um no?? Why...?

Arin: Dude u totally should they're so comfy sksksk

Dan laughed, this isn't what he was expecting, sure, but its great.

Danny: I'll be sure to remember that lol

Dan giggled, he felt like a giddy teenage girl texting her crush. I mean, he kinda was, minus the teenage girl part. Arin texted back immediately.

Arin: well, I certainly hope so, cuz they ARE comfy

Dan laughed again, continuing to text Arin for the next couple of hours. Then, when the time was right, he went in for the kill.

Danny: You wanna hang out?

He basically threw his phone. He really WAS being a teenage girl, huh? A couple minutes of staring intently at his phone from behind a pillow (which he grabbed to muffle his screeches) a ding finally comes from his phone. He's nervous, but he also doesn't know why. He didn't necessarily ask him out on a date, he just asked to hang out. He shouldn't be nervous ... right? Finally, he racks up the nerve to look.

Arin: ya sure, u wanna go now?

Danny: Yeah sure :)

If it weren't for the pillow, the neighbors would have called the police.

...

The park. Ok! That's all it is, two bros, chilling in a park, five inches apart 'cause they're kinda gay. 

They had agreed to meet at a park at around noon, maybe go and eat somewhere, but they hadn't planned further than that. Dan felt like he was going on a date, he knows he's not, but he's still treating it like it is. He got there fifteen minutes early, he spent a good half an hour just choosing his shirt, and he feels like he'll vomit if he thinks too much.

"Boo, bitch!" a loud, recognizable voice shouted. "JESUS FUCK" Dan yelped, a high pitch noise he was DEFINITELY embarrassed of. Of course Arin started laughing.

Dan blushes, "Don't be a dick..." he mumbles, which only makes Arin laugh more. "Whatcha wanna do?" Arin asks, bouncing on his heels. Dan smiles again, pointing down a trail. "I was hoping he could go for a walk on the trail" he offers, still smiling. Arin nods vigorously, already starting to bounce ahead. Dan giggled (actually GIGGLED) and followed.

They walked for a while, chatting and joking, then the topic of work came up.

"How do you like working here so far?" Arin asked casually. Dan hasn't thought about it, teaching had been the last thing on his mind for the past couple of weeks. "Its...fine. There's nothing wrong with it, though the kids kinda scare me with how well behaved they are" Dan thought for a moment, "teens are supposed to party and be crazy and these ones are just... normal..." Dan shuddered jokingly.

Arin chuckled, then nodded his head. "Yeah, man, caught me off guard at first, too... they're SO weird" just then, they heard a loud noise behind them.

WHOOP

Suddenly, Arin was on the ground and there was kids laughing and running ahead of them. 

"THAT'S FOR THE F, BITCH" more laughter, then silence. Arin started laughing (which earned him a worried look from Danny) as he pulled out his phone. "I have that fuckers parents number" he said, still laughing.

...

One phone call and two yelling parents later, the kid is grounded, and after another call to the principal, suspended for a week. Dan and Arin laugh about it as they walk back out of the trail and into the park.

"Is this a regular thing?" Dan asked, calming down. Arin shrugs, "Kinda, its never really physical, though, that part was different" Arin answered simply. Dan nodded, a bit worried, but he shook it off quick.

"Jesus, that's just cruel... I guess the kids here aren't good..." Arin chuckled at that (Dan gave a mental air pump at that). "We should hang out more often" Arin said, smiling.

"Y... YES! We should! Sure! I mean... Yeah" Dan felt his cheeks get red, which (luckily) Arin didn't point out as he turned to Dan and grinned. "Glad to see you're as excited as me, dude." Dan gave a big goofy grin, a lot more real than his flirtatious smirk, Arin knew that. 

"Anyways..." Arin backed a bit. "We should probably head back, I have papers to grade by Monday" he said, smile still apparent. "Yeah... Ok" Dan was still noticeably red, but he didn't care as they walked towards their respective vehicles.

...

Ross: DUDE

Ross: I SAW U AND THE MUSIC FUCCER

Ross: ANSWER MEH BICH

Arin: God damn it Ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I hope you guys enjoyed, I had fun with this one
> 
> Also, sorry I haven't updated in a couple days, I've been a bit busy  
> I hope you enjoy tho❤


	4. Coffee?

It seemed like their conversations were just back and forth flirting and banter after that, a witty remark and a wink as they worked. It was refreshing for Dan, to meet someone who was worth more than a one night stand. He came to love working there, too, so that was a plus.

Dan opened the door to his house, shoving his keys in his pocket as he pushed the door open.  
"Yo, Bri! I'm home!" he shouted, setting down a stack of papers on the counter and pulling his hair up with a hair tie.

Brian was Dan's roomate, his best friend, his partner in crime. Sure, they definitely didn't need to live together, but they wanted to.

Brian sauntered into the kitchen, a smile on his face and paperwork in his arms (and an "I have a PHD shirt on, but Dan knows he doesn't actually like it...he just wears is to flex). Brian was a collage professor, working all the time, but he somehow managed to make time for Danny's daily rambles about the "cute thing Arin did today."

"You wouldn't believe it, Arin did the CUTEST thing today!" Danny imediantly began, gushing like a teen girl as he dragged Brian, who just rolled his eyes, to the couch.

An hour of "do you think he likes me?" and "he's so beautiful" later, Brian finally came up with an excuse to end the conversation, leaving Dan to daydream.

That does it.

Dan: Hey Arin, sorry if this is out of the blue but...

Dan: Do you wanna go out sometime? :)

He threw his phone again, but this time he didn't have the comforting "I technically didn't ask him out" thought, no, he had ACTUALLY asked him out, and now he was waiting for a response from the artist.

Arin❤: You mean like...a date?

Dan almost screamed, then he remembered that Brian was home.

Dan: that is exactly what I mean, yes

Fuck. Did he sound too cocky? Maybe he sounded like a smart ass or...

Ding.

Arin❤: Sure, what did you have in mind?

Dan actually did scream that time, which lead to Brian walking in, a puzzled look on his face, along with a pair of reading glasses.

"Hey dude, you alright?" He asked, concerned. Dan turned swiftly and nodded quickly. "Are you... Uh... Are you sure?" Brian asked again, slowly and more reluctantly. Dan nodded slowly this time and Brian left it at that (hesitantly).

Dan turned back to his phone, every idea for a first date running though his mind at once, frantically, until he decides on a classic first date.

Dan: Coffee?

Arin❤: Yeah, sounds good :)

Dan: Great! When and where?

...

Arin really hadn't expected that, not now, anyway. They texted back and forth for about twenty more minutes, before deciding to schedule the date for Saturday at noon, they would be going to a coffee shop they that had only recently opened, "Bean City" (Arin laughed out loud at the name, but he wasn't about to admit that).

Arins phone buzzed again, and he expected to see another text from Dan. But...

Suzy: I smell something exciting and its coming from your house

Arin: You've literally been in Florida for the past 2 months how do you know if something is happening?? Btw when are you coming back?? I miss you

Suzy completely ignored the last question.

Suzy: You know Ross? Well he knows Holly. And guess what?? I know Holly.

Suzy: Which means Ross told Holly things, right? Which means she told ME things

Suzy: Which means I KNOW

Arin shook his head, feeling himself get red and he typed back.

Arin: ...yeah

Suzy: OML WHO IS HE??

Arin then proceeded to catch Suzy up on the past couple of months, not leaving out a single detail (at her request).

Soon after, Suzy had stopped replying, so he assumed she had finally passed out. Which meant he should, too.

Before he fell asleep, though, he heard his phone buzz.

Dan💙: Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks again for reading (writing Dan acting like a teenage girl is fun)!! Sorry for the short chapter, but a little build up never hurt anyone, right?
> 
> Thanks so much for the supportive comments, too, you're all too sweet❤


	5. First (real) Date

Dan ruffled his hair for what felt like the hundredth time in the past five minutes. He huffed and messed with it again.

"Perfection is unachievable, you look fine, and I need to take a piss" a voice said from the bathroom door. Dan scoffed and turned to Brian. "Only fine?" He asked, faking offence. Brian chuckled as he shoved Dan out of the bathroom, "only fine."

Dan huffed and walked to his room, where there was a more private mirror. He pulled out a comb and started on his hair again. He wanted to look good, this was his first date with Arin and he felt the strong need to impress. He heard a sigh from his own doorway this time.

"Danny, I promise you, you look great" Dan ignored him, which made Brian sigh again, "lets be honest, you've already got Arin reeled in, there's no possible way you can make a bad impression. Besides, haven't you already taken him out before?" Brian asked.

Dan turned to him now, comb still stuck in his hair. "For one, don't compare Arin to a fish, and two, that wasnt technically a date" he started, "I just... asked to hang out for a bit." Brian raised a brow, "so... a date" Dan groaned, "noooooo.... this is the first actual date where I implied it was a date, and he said yes, last time it was kinda just... hanging out?" Dan tryed, but Brian shook his head and walked away.

...

Arin waited nervously at the booth of the coffee shop. He scanned the area anxiously, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Dan was already fifteen minutes late, and Arin was beginning to question whether he had just been stood up.

Suzy had just returned from Florida (she was visiting family) a couple nights ago, and when she figured out he had a date with the mystery man he had told her about, she went crazy. It seemed like no matter what she did to his hair, it was never right (despite his naturally amazing hair, no he wasnt being vain, everyone pointed it out).

He had finally managed to get away from the beauty guru and get to his date on time, but it appears Dan wasnt able to do the same.

Just when he decided he should leave, Dan stumbled clumsily through the door, a bell tinkling as he entered. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Arin and he relaxed. Arin gave a small wave as Dan approached breathlessly.

"I'm so sorry! I was getting ready and I lost track of time, then there was a friend who stopped me and wouldn't let me leave and-" Arin started laughing and grabbed one of Dans hands in comfort, "its totally fine! I'm just glad you didn't completely ditch me!" Dan laughed with him, his worry melting as he started a conversation.

They had been there for a little over a half an hour without thinking to order anything, until an employee came over and politely asked if they wanted anything. Dan ordered a plain black coffee, the turned to Arin.

"Do you want anything? I'm paying" Arin shook his head. "I don't like coffee, hate it, even"

Oh.

Dan didn't think to ask Arin if he'd even like where they were going. Though it wasn't a big deal, at least not to Arin, Dan felt a bit embarrassed.

"I... should have asked" he said, blush creeping up his neck. Arin shook his head. "Its no problem, man" Arin insisted. Dan just nodded, but he couldn't shake the shade of pink his cheeks had developed.

...

After Dan had payed for his coffee and tipped the barista, they left the shop and started walking aimlessly. Eventually, they made it to the park where Arin had been pushed over by the vengeful student. Dan hadnt gotten a good look at the park before (he isn't ashamed to admit it was because he was focusing all his attention on Arin), but now that he looked at it, it seemed really peaceful.

There wasn't much there, a slide, some swings, and a small bunch of trees (not to mention the trail he and Arin had walked), and there wasn't that many people there, only a mom, her kid, and a jogger. Dan and Arin walked side by side, talking and laughing, then the conversation turned to students they... disliked.

"God, I hate that Mark kid" Arin complained. Dan gave him a weird look, "Mark? As in... Fischbach? He's a good kid! Why do you hate him?" Arin sighed, "lil' bitch thinks he can beat me in Mario Kart..." Dan burst out laughing, which only got worse when he realised that the Mark and some of his friends (Felix and Sean, also really pleasant kids) had entered the park and heard the whole thing.

Felix and Sean were laughing as Mark's head fell and looked down. He glared at his friends and ushered them away. Arin laughed too, despite the warmth on his cheeks. Once Mark and his friends were gone, they continued walking.

"You do realize you're gonna have to apoligize on Monday, right?" Dan asked. Arin sighed, "yeah... but I'm not going to" he smiled.

...

The rest of the date was mostly like that, Arin doing something stupid and Dan laughing and watching instead of doing something to stop him.

Finally, around one in the afternoon, they decided to have lunch. They went back to the front of the park and found a taco stand (Taco was misspelled as tacko, so Arin pronounced it as tyac-ko the entire time). Dan payed for their tacos (tackos) and they left the park.

"If you had to choose between a twenty four hour long compilation of Dora asking a question then staring at the screen for a long period of time, or literal fucking death, which would choose?" Arin asked between bites of taco (tacko). Dan thought for a second, "quick and painless death or slow and painful?" Dan finally asked. Arin didn't miss a beat, "slow and painful." Dan thought again, chewing slowly, "death. I hate that Japanese bitch." Arin burst into laughter, while Dan just stood there, not having a clue why.

...

Finally, when they realized it was getting late, Dan insisted on walking Arin home.

Once they walked up Arins porch, Arin turned to Dan with a smile. "I don't mean to be stereotypical, and I dont usually kiss on the first date... but..." Arin leaned forward cautiously, not too sure if Dan wanted to.

It was quick, not quite a peck, but still quick. Dan felt a sort of shock he'd never felt before, or at least hadn't felt in a while. It coursed through his veins and made his heart beat faster, and when Arin inevitably pulled away, all he wanted was more.

Arin looked him in the eyes one more time, smiling sincerely as he leaned forward and gave him one more kiss on the cheek. He gave Dan one more goodbye before unlocking his door and walking in. Dan still stood there, even when Arin went inside. Finally, he squealed like a little girl and jumped around a bit, fist pumping the air.

Little did he know, Arin was watching.

He chuckled quietly, "dork" he said softly, closing the blinds and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I've been gone for a bit (I have no excuse ;-;) but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter


	6. Serenade

Dan was giddy all day the next day, giggling to himself as he (sneakily) texted Arin throughout the day. He thought he was hiding it well, but the students already knew, in fact, they caught on to their teachers romance a while ago.

Mark sighed as he watched Mr. Avidan giggle and type on his phone for the hundredth time. He could only imagine all the kids in art right now.

Mark: Whats Hanson doing?

Jackaboy: He keeps smiling n shit at his phone why?

Mark: lol guess who he's texting

Jackaboy: Avidan?

Mark: Bingo

Mark chuckled quietly at his phone, then shoved it back in his pocket.

...

Arin hummed cheerfully as he bounced down the hall. All the students had left for the day and no one was left except the few teachers who stayed to prepare for the next day. He'd give a quick hello to the staff that he passed, smiling joyfully as he spoke.

Suddenly, he heard a soft singing resonating through the halls. It was extremely quiet, it was really surprising Arin even heard it. He couldn't make out the gender or song, so he kept walking. He concluded it was coming from the music room, so he silently made his way there. He crept through the thin corridor leading to the room and eventually got to the door.

Arin stood straight against the wall, too afraid to look in and possibly get caught spying. He could make it all out now; it was a male voice and he was singing... Take on Me? Ok.

Arin always thought it was a pretty song, he loved the lyrics and often hummed the melody, so it would upset him a bit when people mocked it. It was a good song, hell, great even, so hearing someone genuinely sing it and not poke fun... It felt nice.

The voice was deep and sweet, rumbling through Arin's very bones. He hit the pitches perfectly and he didn't stumble over his words at any point, so Arin assumed he listened to the song often.

Arin tapped his foot to the beat as the voice rang louder at the chorus, Arin was even tempted to join in. Finally, Arin decided to poke his head in and see who was singing. He almost gasped, but caught himself from drawing any attention.

It was Dan singing, and though Arin was surprised, he felt like he shouldn't have been. Who else would be singing in the music room at this time other than the music teacher?

The song finally ended, and after a moment of silence, Arin spoke up. "That... That was beautiful" he said softly, trying not to startle the music teacher. He failed. Dan jumped up slightly from his seat on top of the piano, almost falling off, he was able to stop that from happening but not without hitting his had on the keys while trying to catch himself. A loud bang on the keys then silence as Dan caught his breath.

Dan finally turned to a Arin, clearly still trying to process who he was talking to. "Arin! Hey!" He basically shouted, heat creeping up to his cheeks, "What are you...? Did you...?" Dan tried saying something but was left sputtering. Eventually, Arin decided to spare Dan the embarrassment.

"I love that song" he said with a soft smile, stepping into the room and towards the piano. Dan smiled back shyly, "Yeah, I love it too" the shy smile grew into his usual lop-sided grin. Another bit of silence, though it wasn't awkward now and was much more pleasant.

"Ya' know, thats the first time I've heard you sing" Arin began, "I mean, you don't sing much for a music teacher" he grinned, now walking straight to the piano and leaning against it, now face to face with Dan. Dan blushed again, "Do you... Uh... Do you like it?" He asked quietly. Arin nodded slowly as he leaned in, now touching foreheads with Dan. "Can you sing some more?" He inquired, his voice still at whispering volume. Dan nodded, before moving his head and leaning back away from Arin's head and singing the first song that came to mind.

...

Arin spent the next half an hour listening to Dan sing, mesmerized by voice. Eventually, they came to the mutual agreement to leave the school since neither of them were doing anything there at that point.

A quick goodbye (and maybe a lil' kiss) and they both drove off. Dan's voice stuck with Arin that night, different parts of different songs on loop in his head as he remembered the smooth baritone.

Buzz

Dan💙: Hey, how does a second date sound? Today have me an idea

Dan💙: Do you like karaoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I've been gone for a few (again, no excuses) but (again) I hope you guys enjoyed this


	7. Sing with me, Pussy

Arin agreed to go. He was never particularly fond of singing, but he would absolutely jump at the chance to hear Dan sing again. Just the thought made him a bit excited, seeing since Dan's voice had been stuck in his head the entire time.

They decided to do it Friday night, Dan insisted on picking Arin up at eight (he admitted it was a bit because he's always wanted to do the whole "pick you up at eight?" thing from the movies... Arin let him). It was after school Friday now, Arin was still there cramming in last second work. He was over excited the entire time, because- thought he'd never admit it- he's never been to a karaoke bar. But Dan promised it would be fun and Arin trusted him.

He leaped out of his seat once he finished. He grabbed his things and ran out, not bothering to put anything away or lock his classroom door.

...

Dan was doing it again. He was panicking and rushing, he was all over the place! Brian tried reassuring him, saying things like, "You've been on a date with him before" or "If he didn't like you, he wouldn't be going on a second date with you." They were all reasonable things that Dan should've already thought about, but he was too busy to think at all, let alone reasonably.

Finally, Dan did it. He was surprisingly happy with how he looked. He smiled once more in the mirror, grabbed his phone and keys, and he was gone.

Brian shook his head as he watched Dan leave from the doorway. "What a fucking dork." He muttered to himself as he shut the door behind him.

...

Arin wasn't ready for the loud beep he heard at that moment, it made him leap a couple inches in the air and yelp at an embarrassingly high pitch. He quickly grabbed his phone and took another look in the mirror. He sighed to himself and jogged to the front door, a smile on his face as he turned the handle and was met with Dan's grinning face.

"Well, hey Arin!" He said enthusiastically. Arin was still smiling, "Why, hello Daniel!" He greeted in just as goofy a tone. Dan dramatically linked arms with his date, both of them giggling like little girls.

Dan opened the car door for Arin, doing a dramatic bow as he did. Arin laughed at that, bowing in response before climbing in. Dan shut the door behind him, then jogged lightly to the other side of the vehicle.

...

It was only a ten minute ride, which was enjoyable none the less. They had told cheesy jokes the entire time, both stuck in an endless laughing fit, even as they parked. Dan stopped Arin when he tried to open the door for himself, then he got out himself and ran over to the passenger side and opening it for him.

"Gee, thanks, Dan. I really don't think I could've done that all by myself." Arin joked as he took a step outside the car and took a good look at the decently sized building. It had a glowing neon sign in the front, "Aaron's Bar" it said in hot pink.  
Arin nudged Dan, "Who the hell is Aaron?" Dan practically burst out laughing as he grabbed Arin's hand and basically dragged him to the door, Arin also laughing.

As soon as they walked in, Arin was hit with the strong smell of alcohol and fruit. It actually smelled... good? Dan pulled Arin to the bar and knocked on the counter. He turned to Arin and smiled, "Watch this." They waited as the bartender finished with another patron and turned to them.

"Goddamn it Dan." The bartender muttered passively under his breathe. Dan immediately started laughing again, while Arin got a good look at the man. He had brown hair and a scruffy beard, his cheeks were full and rosey and he looked like he gave amazing hugs.

Dan turned to Arin, "Arin, this is Barry, Barry, meet Arin." Arin waved a bit at Barry, still unsure of his personality. Barry sighed, "Danny's back in the game." He smiled at Dan. They talked a bit more before Dan realized the stage was free for the taking. He jumped up and down a little, tugging at Arin's sleeve.

"C'mon c'mon c'mooooon!!!" He called, pulling Arin towards the empty stage. Arin tried pulling away, "No no no no no, a million times, no!" He yelled in return, attempting to tug his arm away from Dan's grasp.

"C'mon! Just one duet!" Dan pulled Arin a little harder, "Sing with me, pussy!" He was laughing at Arin's grumpiness as he finally dragged him on stage. He excitedly handed Arin one of the mics and began choosing a song.

Arin surveyed the patrons nervously, but was relieved to see there were very few people; Barry, a drunk couple, a few biker type men playing cards, and a tall, biker looking woman (she was the only one watching the commotion with Dan and Arin, but even she seemed disintrested).

Dan finally grabbed the other mic and stood next to Arin, still bubbly and excited as the music began playing. Africa. He chose Africa by Toto. Is there even a a duet version of this? Apparently so.

Dan started them off, singing the first verse with the same amount of emotion as he had when he was singing in the music room.

Arin kept giving nervous glances towards the crowd, which now seemed to be paying more attention to them since Dan had begun. Arin couldn't blame them, Dan sounded even better this time around.

The chorus came quickly, which was a part Dan and Arin shared. Arin began singing along with Dan, where he was surprised to find that they harmonized perfectly. Dan seemed just as surprised, though it was clear he was pleased. Arin began singing his verse, still giving milisecond glances at the crowd, but now he was too into it to truly care.

They sang to the end of the song, at which point all the patrons had been listening and a few clapped while others simply smiled. The teachers stepped off the old stage, Arin was now giggling as he playfully punched Dan's arm.

"Africa?" He asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Dan nodded, "Uh, yes. It's a good song in need of more positive attention." He stated matter-of-factly. Arin chuckled again and as he grabbed Dan's hand and led him to the bar.

"I think ima get a couple drinks." He smiled at Dan as he sat down and ordered from Barry.

It wasn't long before he was completely wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long! I've actually been super busy (I swear, it's not just an excuse). I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be trying to update more often!


	8. Fruity Drinks

Dan sighed as he looked over at Arin, who was at the other side of the bar. He was giggling and talking to Barry.

"I really like the fruity drink~" Arin hiccuped, letting out another giggle. Barry sighed.  
"Yeah, it's our special, we call it 'stop drinking, go home'." Arin laughed, "Then can I get another 'stop drinking, go home'?"

Barry took the glass Arin was waving around from his hand and walked over to Dan.

"Control your date." He said through his teeth. They looked over back at Arin just to see he was talking to the bikers, who had been playing cards while Arin and Dan sang Africa. They all seemed to be laughing and joking with Arin, innocent enough, but still Dan marched over and grabbed Arin's arm.

"You're drunk, Arin. I'm taking you home." He said low and soft, so only Arin could hear him. Arin grinned.

"Taking me home, you say? Mine... or yours?" The biker gang began laughing again and making comments about Arin's sass. Dan just sighed and pulled in Arin.

"You need to go to bed." He insisted quietly. Arin smirked again and Dan rolled his eyes, "YOUR bed, where you will SLEEP." He made clear to the drunk artist, now almost dragging him to his car.

"Waaaaiiiit.... nooooo.... I never got Barry's number!" Barry perked after hearing his name, then looked over at the two teachers. "Byyyyye Barryyyyyy!" Arin giggled as he was dragged outside.

Barry shook his head, "These two, I swear."

...

Dan managed to get Arin into the back seat, he buckled him up and shushed him.

"Stop babbling, dummy." Dan giggled, closing the back door and getting into the drivers seat.  
"I never took you for a drinker, Arin." He said quietly.

"I don't drink... that much..." Arin replied just as softly. Dan smiled and shook his head in response as he started up the car and drove out of the parking lot.

...

Dan pulled into Arin's drive way and sighed, looking in the back seat. Arin was dozing off.

Dan climbed out of the car and opened the back door. He took Arin by the waist and wrapped Arin's arm over his shoulder and carried him in. Arin giggled quietly to himself as he was pulled along.

Dan didn't know where Arin's room was, having only seen parts of his house from the front door.

"Alright, buddy, where's your room?" He asked calmly. Arin looked up at him. He looked as if he was deciding to make a joke or not, and it appeared that he decided against it as he silently directed Dan towards the hallway.

Dan found Arin's room with reletive ease, he opened the door and pulled Arin in. He took a good look around the room as he did.

There were little trinkets and toys all over a shelf and dresser, finished drawings and posters on the wall and a large flat-screen hanging on the wall facing the bed. Dan could tell just by the drawings that not all of then were drawn by the artist.

Dan layed Arin on his bed. He pulled his shoes and socks off, and contemplated taking his jeans off as well. He did.

Arin giggled, "Well well, Dan, I thought you said I'd just be sleeping!" He laughed at his own joke and let out another hiccup. Dan sighed and tossed the jeans on the floor. He walked around the room and stopped at a realistic portrait of a very pretty girl, she had dark hair and a bit heavy eye make up. She was smiling.

"Who is this? Did you draw it?" Dan asked Arin, half expecting no answer since Arin had been so tired. He did get a reply, a bit to his surprise.

"I didn't draw that. My friend Suzy did... it's a self portrait. She's great at realism..." Arin sighed, covering himself with his blanket, "She's one of my best friends..."

Dan walked to another picture, this time it was much smaller and drawn on a napkin, which made the fact that it was framed both funnier and cuter. It was of a goofy looking T-rex. Dan chuckled softly, "What about this one?" Arin looked up from his blanket cocoon.

"My friend Ross drew that one... you know? O'Donovan? You've met him, right? Math teacher?" Dan nodded, still looking at the dinosaur.

Dan finally turned away from the cartoon and stepped towards Arin again. Arin looked up at him groggily and smiled. Dan smiled back at him and turned to leave, only to feel a hand quickly grab his pant leg.

"Waaait... Please stay..." Arin giggled and pulled harder on Dan's jeans. "Pleeeaaase!" Arin begged. Dan sighed and gave in, sitting down on the bed. He took off his shoes and lied on his back on top of the covers, not bothing with the rest of his clothes. He rested his head on the palms of his hands and crossed one leg over the other.

Dan planned on only staying until Arin passed out, then he would get up, put his shoes back on, and leave. Yes, a perfectly reasonable plan that would have worked just fine... had it not been for Arin wrapping his arms around Dan and snuggling into his side.

Dan froze; his muscles went stiff as he glanced down at Arin. He appeared to be asleep, to Dan's dismay. He sighed, planning his next move. He decided that sleeping was his only option.

Dan let himself get comfortable, his muscles no longer tense as he took another glance at Arin, remembering that not even an hour ago he was drinking fruit alcohol and flirting.

"You are 100% going to regret tonight in the morning." Dan laughed to himself as he began petting Arin's soft hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm trying to update more regularly! I hope you guys enjoyed <3


End file.
